M417
The HK417, also known as M417 is a German battle rifle manufactured by Heckler & Koch. It is a gas-operated, selective fire rifle with a rotating bolt and is essentially an enlarged M416. Chambered for the 7.62x51mm NATO round, it is intended for use as a designated marksman rifle, and in other roles where the greater penetrative power and range of the 7.62mm round are required. It has been adopted for service by a number of armed forces, special forces, and police organizations. Battlefield 3 The M417 is a weapon introduced in the Battlefield 3: Close Quarters expansion and is unlocked upon the completion of the Team Player assignment. It was first seen in the Close Quarters Donya Fortress Gameplay Trailer through the killfeed. The M417 specializes for medium to close range engagements, killing in 2-3 shots at mid-range. At longer ranges the rifle can be used for suppression or counter sniping to some effect, but its slightly lower accuracy and bullet velocity compared to other sniper rifles makes it suited for close quarters engagements. Although not very reliable, the M417 can be use to hipfire at extreme close range while in a pinch or the player simply does not have time to pull out sidearm; if playing on smaller maps, the player can add Laser Sight to increase hipfire accuracy. m417.jpg|The M417 in the kill feed. M417 BF3 Donya Fortress.png|A USMC Recon Marine holding an M417 from the Donya Fortress trailer. Also note the DICE employee exclusive suppressed .44 magnum is used. M417 FPV.jpg|M417 First Person View M417 IR.jpg|M417 Iron Sight Battlefield 3 M417 HQ Render.png|High-Quality render. Trivia *Unlike the M416 and M27 IAR, it uses same foldable ironsights as the P90, MK11 Mod 0, DAO-12, and M40A5. *In the Gun Master gamemode from the Close Quarters DLC, the M417 is equipped with a Flash Suppressor, an attachment that can be equipped to the weapon in multiplayer only by DICE developers. *If equipped while running, the M417 will be held with just a hand on the pistol grip. The other hand isn't seen on the handle or on the Foregrip. A similar thing occurs with the SG553. This does not occur on the PlayStation 3 version of Battlefield 3. *In the Battlefield 3 Aftermath expansion, the XBOW appears to be a crossbow made out of a non working M417 with parts that can be found around damaged cars in the maps. *All of the DLC sniper rifles do not have scopes attached on their respective proficiency dogtag, the M417 amongst them. * In the early version of the July 8 Patch Notes for Battlefield 4, there was a typo that had sent some rumors that the M417 might be returning to Battlefield 4, but a couple of days later, the forum post was edited stating that is was only a typo and the M417 does not exist in Battlefield 4. External links *M417 on Wikipedia Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield 3 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3: Close Quarters Category:Battle Rifles Category:Designated Marksman Rifles